Doctor Who Adventures/The Manipulator
The Doctor wakes up on a a battlefield. Doctor: Ugh... There is a man standing in front of him. ???: Oh. You're awake. Good. Doctor: What....Who are you? ???: You don't recognize me? Doctor, I'm Shalek. Doctor: Huh? Wait...who am I? Shalek: You...you're the Doctor. Doctor: Doctor Who? Shalek: Oh no... 'INTRO' In the Tardis, The Doctor is ready to pull some levers. Doctor: Where to? Tetra: I dunno. I'm out of ideas. Doctor: Ah come on. All of time and space, and you ran out of ideas? Tetra: Well... Doctor: Agh, fine. I'll pick a destination. Hmm...I know! I think we should go visit somebody. Shalek, you know him. Craig. Shalek: Oh....Alfie's dad. Doctor: Yea..after we took Alfie's body home and explained to Craig and Sophie what happened, we kinda just.....let them there. Tetra: I'm always on the outs on everything. Somebody fill me in. Doctor: Long story or short story? Tetra: Long stories take too long. I want the short one. Doctor: Alright well...Alfie was a teen who traveled with me and had special powers. But if he- Tetra: I said short. Doctor: Well..yea, the short version is what I was saying before you intrerupted me. Tetra: Shorter. Doctor: Ar....are you serious? Tetra: Yep. Doctor: *sigh* Alright. Alfie is a teen who traveled with me and died. Craig is his father. Tetra: Now that's more like it. Shalek: Well... yea, I suppose we could pay Craig a visit. Doctor: It's set then. To Craig! *pulls levers* In a lab: Woman: Did you get everything? Richard: I'm afraid not. I got all but 3 things. Woman: Then why are you here? Go get 'em. Richard: But I ha-. Woman: Go. Richard: But...Madame Mona, the things I DID get are very heavy. I had to come here to drop them off. Madame Mona: Fine. Drop them off. But after that, hurry. This mission is taking too long already. Richard: R-right. Richard drops his stuff, and using a vortex manipulator, he dissapears. After Richard leaves, Madame Mona opens a monitor, and there is a person there. Person: Finally you have contacted me. Madame Mona: Only 3 more things are required. Person: *smiles* Excelent, "Madame Mona" Mona: Why are you using my alias? You know who I am. Person: I do. *laughs* But I like using that alias. We're the Alias team now *laughs* Mona: *sigh* Whatever. The Tardis lands in the city that Craig lives in. Shalek: ALRIGHT! Let's go to Craig! Doctor: Yea!! Tetra: Woo-hooo...... Shalek: See, you're excited too. Tetra: Third, and hopefully the last, time I'm saying: You STILL don't understand sarcasm. Doctor: Alright, umm...let's see...Craig's house should be this wa-....Huh? Shalek: What is it? Doctor: Look. Over there. What's that building? Tetra: A big futuristic one. Doctor: Yea....But in 2029? No...It shouldn't be here. It's too futuristic for this time. We gotta check it out. Tetra: Well what about your friend you were so annoyingly excited see? .... Doctor? The Doctor was already on his way to the building. Shalek: He saw something unusual. You can't stop him from investigating. In front of the building: Doctor: Look, there's a robot at the door. Hello? Robot: Analyzing....You are not Richard. You are not Madame Mona. You will not enter. Doctor: Madame Mona...why does that seem so familiar? Robot: You will be given 20 seconds to leave or you will be shot down by me. Doctor: Madame Mona.....Madame Mona...Where do I know that from? Tetra: Think about it later! Now we gotta get out of here. Doctor: Oh huh? Oh right. The 3 of them go on an alley. Shalek: So how do we get in? Doctor: That name is familiar. Madame Mona... Doesn't it seem familiar to you too, Shalek? Shalek: Ummm....Not really. Tetra: Look, if you two wanna get in, I got you covered. Tetra brings out a grappling hook. Tetra: Hold on tight. Shalek: Wait. I'm afraid of..... *the grappling hook takes off* HIIIIIIIIIIGHTSSSSS! The 3 of them are now on top of the building. Shalek: I think I'm gonna throw up..... Doctor: Well we're on top now... The Doctor notices a door in the floor(that takes inside). Doctor: There's our ticket in. Suddenly, a portal opens right next to the Doctor, and a hand grabs him on the head and drags him in. The portal then closes. Shalek: Ummmm.....That wasn't your grappling hook, was it? Tetra: Grappling Hooks don't open up portals. Shalek: Then what WAS that? Tetra: I don't know, you tell me. You're the expert. Shalek: I'M the expert? Tetra: Yea I mean you were traveling with the Doctor for longer. Shalek: Tetra, there's a whole paradox revolving around me, and I don't even understand THAT. You expect me to know this? Tetra: Well if you don't, then how am I supposed to know? Shalek: I don't know, I was just... *sigh*, forgett it. What do we do now? Tetra: Well...if WE don't know what that was, we need to find someone who could know. Shalek: Hmmm....lemme see. I don't know where Clara lives. Alfie is dead. Alice is mad at the Doctor.........OH! I know! You're gonna like this one. Tetra: Who is it? Shalek: Your friend, Raskal. Tetra: HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! I keep telling you this. Shalek: Oh yea? This recording suggests otherwise. Shalek brings out his phone and shows the recording to Tetra(the one with them in the cell in the Lava Beast's cave). Tetra: Wha-....I deleted that video! Shalek: A phone can do a ton of stuff....Like backups :D Tetra: Nghr.... Shalek: Come on, let's get to Raskal. Shalek almost walks off the edge, but Tetra catches him. Tetra: We're on top of a giant building, genius. Shalek: Well then how do we.... Tetra: Hold on tight. Shalek: Oh no. Not again. Tetra holds Shalek and uses the grappling hook to get down off the building. Shalek: Ok...I didn't...throw up last....time. But I'm definitelly gonn....a...now.... In the Tardis: Shalek: You know, I just realized something. Tetra: What? Shalek: I have absolutely no idea how to fly the Tardis. Tetra: You're kidding....right? Shalek: I wish I was. Handles flies over them. Handles: But I can. Shalek: Oh! I completely forgott you can connect your wires to the console to control it. Tetra: In that case, Handles, takes us to *sigh* Planet Termada. Handles: ...Ok. The Doctor wakes up on a a battlefield. Doctor: Ugh... There is a man standing in front of him. ???: Oh. You're awake. Good. Doctor: What....Who are you? ???: You don't recognize me? Doctor, I'm Shalek. Doctor: Huh? Wait...who am I? Shalek: You...you're the Doctor. Doctor: Doctor Who? Shalek: Oh no... Doctor: What? Just tell me who I am. I think I might have amnesia. Shalek: Well..I told you. The Doctor. Doctor: Yea yea, I'm a doctor. I understand that. What's my name? Shalek: You're not a doctor. You're THE Doctor. Doctor: I'm confused. Shalek: That's what you call yourself. Doctor: Just..."The Doctor"? Shalek: Yes. Doctor: That's...weird. Anyway, where am I? What's going on? I can't remember anything. Shalek: Look around. Two universes are battling it out. However, this battle will lead to the destruction of the Multiverse. Doctor: What's all this about universes? Shalek: You're a Time Lord. You have a time machine. What you do is save people, world, planets, you name it. And this time it's an emergency. You have to do something quick. Doctor: Do something? I can't remember anything at all. What do you expect me to do? Shalek: Well first off we have to get somewhere safe. Doctor: Alright, and how do we get somewhere safe? Shalek: No idea. The Tardis is destroyed. Unit has fallen. Ark 24 has been destroyed. I have no idea how to leave the planet. Doctor: What are these things? Shalek: Oh no. How will you stop all this if you lost all your memories? Doctor: Show me something. Maybe I can recognize it. Shalek: Like what? A person? Doctor: Yea. Shalek: Well since Tetra has died when the Tardis was blown up, I'm the only thing you could potentially recognize. Me? Shalek? Knight on Planet Castela? Did you remember anything? Doctor: All of these names seems familiar, but that's all. Shalek: Hmmmm...WATCH OUT! There's a bomb comning towards the Doctor. Shalek jumps to roll the Doctor away, and gets blown up himself. Doctor: OH NO! The Shalek dude! A mysterious person appears. Doctor: AH! Who are you? ???: Come with me. Doctor: Who are you? ???: Come. On Planet Termada: Shalek: This is his house there, isn't it? Tetra: I don't know. The last thing I cared about that day was how the house looked. Shalek: Then it means Raskal is at least the second to last thing you cared about. :) . Not last. Tetra: Oh shut up. Tetra goes to knock at the door, and Raskal opens. Raskal: Hm? Tetra? Shalek? What are you 2 doing here? Shalek: We need your help. Inside. After a few minutes: Raskal: The Doctor has dissapeared? Shalek: We thought you might have an idea about what happened. I don't, and Tetra is too new on the group to know. You however have known the Doctor since before he was The Doctor. Raskal: That's true, but I can't help you. Sorry. I might've known the Doctor before he was the Doctor, but I only met him 3 times, and only traveled with him once. When we went to that palace. You know, you were there too. Tetra: So then we have no lead on finding him. Raskal: Well...where were you when this happened? Shalek: Now that you mentioned it, we were in an...unusual place. We went on 2029 Earth, and the Doctor noticed a building that looked too futuristic for the time period we were in. We went on top of the building, and then it happened. Raskal: Well if that building seemed out of place, who knows, maybe it has something to do with the Doctor's dissapearence. Tetra: That makes sense. So what do we do then? Return there? Shalek: It would seem like it. You didn't know exactly what happened...but thanks anyway Raskal. Raskal: Wait! I'm coming with you. Tetra: What?! Raskal: I'll help you guys find the Doctor. The more the better, right? Shalek: I guess that's true. Tetra: Humph. Inside the Tardis: Tetra: Handles, take us back to that building. Shalek: But please land us directly on top this time. I don't wanna have to travel via grappling hook again. Handles: Understood. In a bunker under the battlefield. Doctor: Ok, I've followed you. Reveal yourself now. ???: I shall not take the veil off. Doctor: Show me. Maybe that will make me remember. I think I have amnesia ???: Amnesia? Well...that wasn't intended, but whatever goes, works. Doctor: So who are you? ???: No no, that doesn't matter. What matters...is that you let the world down. You were supposed to stop all this, and because of you, the entire multiverse will suffer. Doctor: Look dude, I have amnesia, alright? I don't know what I was supposed to do or whatever. I can't remember anything. ???: Alright, this will get annoying. Let's take this amnesia away. ??? puts his hand over the Doctor's head, and the amnesia dissapears. Doctor: OH! I remember now....The...amnesia is gone. How did you... ???: I have my secrets. Doctor: If you won't reveal your face, then a name at least? ???: Very well. Call me "The Manipulator" The Tardis materializes on top of the building. Raskal: Hmm...Why are we on top? Aren't we supposed to be inside? Tetra: There's a robot guarding the entrace, so we're entering via this door in the ground here on top. Raskal: Ah alright. Let's go in then. They go trough the door and end up at the last level of the building. Shalek: Ok, we're in, what now? Raskal: We....go till we find something, I guess. I don't know, I'm no expert. Shalek: Alright let's go. Tetra: Hmmm... Shalek and Raskal start going. Tetra: WAIT! Look up there. There's a security camera. If we go trough this hallway, it's gonna alert whoever is in here. And I don't wanna find out who. Shalek: Ok but this is the only way we can go. Tetra: Not really. Tetra points to an air vent. Tetra: We're going trough there. Raskal: Alright, let's punch it and get in. Raskal punches the air vent entrace, but it doesn't break. Shalek: Hmm...lemme try. Shalek punches it but it doesn't work. Shalek: Guess whoever is in charge here made it impossible to.... Tetra goes and punches the entrace and it breaks. Shalek: Nevermind. Tetra: *rolls eyes*. C'mon, let's go in. In the bunker under the battlefield. Doctor: How long was I out? What is REALLY going on here? Two universes at war? Answer. Manipulator: Ssshhh. We don't want to spoil that yet. Doctor: What? ANSWER TO ME! Manipulator: I told you. You let the world down. You were supposed to stop all this, and because of you, the entire multiverse will suffer. Doctor: Shalek and Tetra are dead.... Manipulator: And your Tardis is destroyed. There is no more hope for the multiverse. Doctor: Why do you care? Manipulator: The destruction of everything. I am part of that "everything" too, Doctor. Doctor: I have my memories back now...But I don't remember all this. Like the Tardis getting blown up or Tetra dying or how I got on the battlefield. ... Who exactly killed my friends? They gotta pay. Manipulator: Hehe. Calm down. Both sides are just as evil. There is no good in this war except for you. But The Doctor without his friends and Tardis is NOTHING. You do not count anymore. And so the only good left in the multiverse is gone as well. This is a lost cause. Your failure has led to the end of the multiverse. Doctor: I'll put a stop to all of this if you just tell me what exactly is going on. Manipulator: Hehe. I said it's a lost cause. There's nothing you can do but wait and watch the destruction of existence itself. Isn't it fun to watch someone face its worst nightmare? In this case, me, watching you deal with the destruction of everything. And all because you have failed. Doctor: You keep saying this. That I have failed. But I have no memory of such a thing. I don't have memories about this war at all. Tell me what happened. TELL ME. In the tall futuristic building, Shalek, Tetra and Raskal exit the air vent and they are in a big room now. Raskal: *looks around* OH! This isn't from the future of Earth....This is from a different planet. Look. There's a flying console there. This middle level of the building is a spaceship, put in the middle of the building and disguised. Tetra: So this stuff is alien, so the Doctor's dissapearence was caused by an alien. That doesn't help us finding him. Shalek: Maybe we could check its database? Maybe there are records of it's home planet. The Doctor might be on whatever planet this spaceship is from. Raskal: Great idea Shalek. Let's see.... Raskal opens the database and checks rthe folder named "Homeplanet". He clicks on it. Raskal: *gasp* No way.... Madame Mona comes into the room. Mona: HEY! Who are you two? Shalek: WHERE IS THE DOCTOR? Where are you keeping him? Mona: The Doctor is here? Shalek: That...that was a question? Mona: Yes. Shalek: But...you're the one who made him dissapear. You should where he is. Mona: I don't know what you are talking about. Now... *points to Raskal*, for your own good, go away from my ship's control console. Raskal: I saw it. Tetra: What? What did you see? Raskal: I saw her home planet. ... It's Gallifrey. Shalek: WHAT? Tetra: What's Gallifrey? Mona: Oh well... Guess you know. Doesn't changes the fact that I have this intergalactic gun. Mona brings out a gun. Mona: You will answer my questions nice and simple, or I'll shot. Understood? Raskal: *gulp* Yes! Shalek: Yes. Tetra: Yea whatever. Mona: Good. So...how'd you get in here? Did the Doctor bring you here? Shalek: ... Yes. But he dissapeared. Where is he? Mona: How am I supposed to know that? Tetra: He dissapeared right when we landed on top of this building. Or shall we say spaceship in disguise. Raskal: You're from Gallifrey. Just like him. And you know him. It must've been you. Mona: Acussations, accusations, and yet no proof. *snaps fingers* 4 Robots come in. Mona: Take our introducers to a cell, please. Robot: We obey. The Robots pick them all up. Tetra: LET ME GO! When I free myself, you robots will wish to have never been programmed! Mona: Take them away. Mona goes to the computer. It was left open to the "Homeplanet database", revealing that Mona is from Gallifrey. She closes it. Mona: Now...where is that guy with the rest of the objects? Shalek, Tetra and Raskal are thrown into a cell. Tetra: *sigh* Why is it that ALMOST everytime we go somewhere with the Doctor, we get thrown into a cell? First under the lava with the whole Lava Beast deal, then in Nermis, and now here. Like give me a break already. In the battlefield bunker: Manipulator: Oh. So you want answers? Well...It's really quite easy. Cracks in the skies have been opened. The other universe was behind the crack, of course. It came in, and it invaded us. You tried to stop it. But the Tardis got blown up. You barely got away, while Tetra didn't. There's your answers. Doctor: That was....quite a fast and to the point explanation, I guess. But give me a reason I should believe anything you say. Manipulator: Well why would I lie? It's the end of the multiverse. I'll die as well. There's no reason for lies, betrayals or deceptions. Doctor: A shady guys shows up and tells me stuff. Why should I trust you? Manipulator: Hehe. Have more faith, Doctor. Doctor: Why should I? Your name is The Manipulator. That name alone is a reason to not trust you. Manipulator: Such little faith you have, Doctor. Too little, I'd say. Doctor: ... Hey, do you hear that? Manipulatorr: Oh, I do. Here, I'll show you. From the Manipulator's hands, a hologram of what makes the sound is created. Manipulator: A handmade moon sized Meteorite sent by the other Universe. It will hit in 3 minute and blow up Earth. Doctor: WHAT?! Earth...will...be destroyed. Manipulator: That's what I just said. Doctor: It pains me that I can't stop it...The best we can do is take refugee in some other planet. Manipulator: How? You failed, must I remind you again? The Tardis has been BLOWN UP. Doctor: So we're stuck here? No no....There's a way out. Manipulator: There isn't. But if you think there is, then think quick. 2 minute Doctor: Uhhmmmm....Uhnmmmm.. Manipulator: Tick tock. Tick tock. Doctor: Maybe if we can contact Gallifrey... Manipulator: Gallifrey was the first planet to be blown up. Doctor: Oh no.... I...I don't know what to do. Manipulator: There is no way, Doctor. I told you. 1 minute. Doctor: This can't be.... Manipulator: The Earth will be destroyed, and you will die. And all of this just because you failed. The Doctor falls on his knees. Doctor: N-no... Manipulator: Although... We could make a little deal here, Doctor. Doctor: What? Manipulator: We'll discuss the details later. Now come on, have a handshake with me. And you better hurry. There's only 30 seconds left. Doctor: I don't trust you. Manipulator: If you do not do this, all hope will be lost. Doctor: Tell me what this deal is, and only then I will accept. Manipulator: No time. 20 seconds left. C'mon Doctor. Doctor: I DON'T TRUST YOU! And that's where the conversation ends. Manipulator: As well as hope. This is where hope ends, Doctor. 10 seconds. Last chance. Doctor: I can't.....trust you. Manipulator: Then it's over. 5 4 3 2 1 The meteorite hits and Earth is blown to pieces. TO BE CONTINUED.